grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Asher/History
}} History Blue… It was the first thing he remembered, the color blue. The muffled clicks beneath the surface of the ocean was the first things he could hear. Born from an ancient Lapis Lazuli rock on a coastal cliff side, Asher fell into the sea soon after where he woke and began to struggle. Luckily he was found by a man who had been fishing at the time not too long after. The man then brought him home, assuming him to be a teenager. It soon was evident that Asher didn’t know their language- or any intelligible language really. Nor did he know how to read or write. The man, Keaner Jones, then dedicated his time to help Asher- seeing that the boy was in need beyond the usual necessities. His wife, Ava, then began to try and teach Asher how to communicate and even though it was a rocky few years, Asher began to learn how to speak- however reading and writing were more of a challenge for him. During those years, the Jones came to welcome Asher into their family and began viewing him as their own son even if he wasn’t related by blood. Once Asher was able to speak well, his more boisterous side began to show and it tended to get him in trouble- the kind expected of most outgoing boys. To curb his wild nature, Asher’s father began to teach him what he had been taught from his time as a guard- the way of the sword which helped to provoke discipline. Asher was very skilled and was able pick up the practice. Seeing as his son had natural gifts, Keaner sought to find someone who could better teach him. In the local city he had a friend, Alexius Castus, who still worked for the guard and through him Asher began to fine tune his training further and explored into other weapons. It was then that Asher found a liking to the battleaxe- preferring it over other weapon choices. But he was trained to use various kinds of weapons. Sadly, archery isn’t one of his strong suits but a crossbow is something he is barely decent at. When Asher grew in age, he soon went to follow in his father’s footsteps as well as his mentor’s, becoming a city guard where he received further training. Life as a guard was something Asher felt he fit into until he sought the need for more. For adventure. Much to the dismay of those he had come to know not only as co-workers, but friends too. Accumulating money, Asher eventually quit his job as a guard on good terms and began venturing the world like he wanted to, providing aid to others- so long as he was paid. Most of the time. It became a lifestyle he really enjoyed and it was this profession as a sellsword that he met Teagan on a job. Finding that he worked well with her, the two eventually became partners in their travels, working together as a team. Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories